The Swan Princess (Sonic Style
by SwanGirl24
Summary: In a magical land, Princess Sally and Prince Sonic were about to live happily ever after. But Sally was stolen away by the evil wizard Scourge. Transforming her with a powerful spell. Can Sonic and Sally find each other and break the spell?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Note: This is my all time favorite movie. So if you haven't seen it, I suggest you watch it

* * *

**Narrater: Once upon a time, there was a King named Maximilian, who ruled a large and mighty Kingdom. And yet he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne.**

* * *

*In the hallway of a castle, a male dark & light brown squirrel with white hair & blue eyes wearing a blue, red, & yellow king's uniform & a gold crown (Elias' crown) was pacing in front of the entrance to a balcony. Just then one of the castle maids (Rosie) came out of a room, holding a pink bundle in her arms. She hands it to the King*

* * *

**Narrater: Then, happily, a daughter was born . . . A Princess. And she was given the name Sally.**

* * *

*Smiling, he took the baby girl in his arms & goes out to the balcony. He holds up the baby & the people below cheer*

* * *

**Narrater: Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widowed Bernadette and her young son, Prince Sonic.**

* * *

*A 3 year old male colbalt hedgehog with peach skin, & green eyes wearing (look up "Cosium Royal Family Portrait" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt") stepped up to the cradle & looked inside. He smiled & pulled out a heart shaped locket with a picture of a swan on it. A light & dark brown chipmunk with a dark auburn strip, dark auburn hair, & blue eyes cooed & reached out for it. King Robert watched the scene tenderly. Standing next to him was a female lavender hedgehog with peach skin, blonde hair & blue eyes wearing a pink dress & a gold crown (look up "Peach - Queen Ilene" by "KatLime" on "DeviantArt")

* * *

**Narrater: It was then that Maximilian & Bernadette happened upon the same idea. Sonic & Sally would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their Kingdoms forever.**

* * *

*While Maximilian & Bernadette nodded to each other with excitement, a dark figure stood in the shadows behind the crowd. He was a male black hedgehog with gray stripes and green eyes wearing black clothes & a black cape. He looked at the newborn Princess with slight interest and left the room*

* * *

**Narrater: But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil sorcerer, Mephiles. Sally's birth was of little concern to him.**

* * *

*Later, he was down in his lab, working on a spell. Standing next to him was a 3 year old male green hedgehog with peach skin & blue eyes wearing (look up "Wizard Boy" on "Goblin Slayer Wiki")*

* * *

**Narrater: For he was preparing to take Maximilian's Kingdom. By means of the Forbidden Arts.**

* * *

*For a brief moment, a picture of the King holding his daughter appeared in the smoke & then it turned into a red dragon, Suddenly, a squadron of knights burst into the room & ransacked everything*

* * *

**Narrater: On the eve of his assult, Maximilian attacked and Mephiles' powers were plunged into darkness.**

* * *

*The next day, on a dirt road outside the Kingdom, King Maximilian was riding a pasha (look up "Streaking Pasha" on "Sonic News Network") with a squadron of Knights all around him. Most of them were armed with bows & arrows & two of them were releasing Mephiles & the little green hedgehog from their shackles*

* * *

**Narrater: Despite calls for their deaths, the enchanter and his son, Scourge, were only banished***

* * *

*Mephiles pushed the two knights off him & turned to the King*

Mephiles: I'm not finished with you yet, Max. Someday, my son's powers will awaken! And when they do. Everything you own, everything you love, will belong to him!

*The King only glared at him & silently pointed down the road. Mephiles & Scourge picked up what few meager possessions they had & started walking down the road*

* * *

**Narrater: Many feared King Maximilian too kind. But in time, the treat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer when Sonic & Sally would meet.**


	2. This is my Idea

This is My Idea

* * *

*3 years have passed since that day. A male aqua nutria with braces on his buck teeth wearing a purple & yellow outfit was standing on the roof of a tall tower. He starts getting excited when he sees a group of Mobians riding pashas approaching*

Dave: Hehehe, oh, here they come! *laughs*

*Leading the group was King Maximilian on a pasha with Sally (wearing a pink dress (look up "Peach - Odette (Child #1)" by KatLime" on "DeviantArt") (age 3) sitting on his lap. He motioned to the guards behind them to halt & directed his pasha through the gates. Dave tried to blow a horn to announce their arrival, but it was blocked. He gave a big blow & a bird's nest, bird, eggs & all burst out. Waiting for them in the courtyard was Queen Bernadette and standing next to her was Sonic wearing (look up "Max Acorn (Taking up the Mantle)" by "RinpooChuan" on "DeviantArt") (age 6) & a scowl on his face*

King Maximilian: Dear Bernadette, as lovely as ever.

*The bird nest lands on her head & she glares up at Dave. Who gives an "Eep!" & hides*

Queen Aleena: Oh, a nest. *chuckles*

King Maximilian: And who might this strapping young man be? *winks at the Queen* Young Prince Sonic, no doubt.

*Bernadette winks back. The King helps his daughter off the pasha*

Queen Bernadette: Welcome to our fair Kingdom, dear Maximilian. And to you, young Princess. *the King nudges his daughter toward them* Go on, Sonic. *chuckles* Dear, go on . . .

Sonic:*whispering* Mom!

Queen Bernadette: Sonic!

*Sonic walks toward the Sally, dragging his feet the whole way*

Sonic: Hello, Princess Sally. I'm very pleased to meet you.

Sally:*curtsied* Pleased to meet you, Prince Sonic.

*He tried to make a break for it, but the Queen stopped him*

Queen Bernadette: Ah-ah-ah-ah!

*He went back to Sally, took her hand, & made a disgusted face. Sally looked at him with a frown. Wanting to get it over with, he planted a quick kiss on her hand*

Sonic: Yuck!

*Sonic singing*

*off-screen*

I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer

I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box

*Sally wiped her hand on her dress & got in a fighting pose. Sonic flinched*

*Sally singing*

*off-screen*

He looks conceited

*Sonic singing*

*off-screen*

What a total bummer

*Maximilian & Bernadette motioned them towards the other*

*Sonic & Sally singing*

*off-screen*

If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox

*Sonic singing*

So happy you could come

*Sally singing*

So happy to be here

*They planted forced smiles on their faces & bowed to each other*

*Sonic & Sally singing*

*off-screen*

How I'd like to run

*Sally singing*

This is not my idea

*Sonic singing*

This isn't my idea

*Sonic & Sally singing*

Of fun!

*The two kids turned away in a huff*

* * *

*And so, throughout the summer, the castle servants were practically on their knees trying to keep the two kids from hurting each other. Robert & Aleena tried to keep in high spirits, despite the commotion*

*Queen Bernadette singing*

The children seem to get along

Quite nicely

*King Maximilian singing*

We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks

*Queen Bernadette singing*

My dear King Max that's my point

Precisely

* * *

*Later, the two families were in the royal gardens. Maximilian & Bernadette were walking together while Sonic & Sally were fighting with wooden swords*

*King Maximilian singing*

It's such good parenting

*Queen Bernadette singing*

And politics

So happy we agree

*King Maximilian singing*

I think we've got a deal

*Queen Bernadette singing*

Shadow's quite a catch

*King Robert singing*

This is my idea

*Queen Bernadette singing*

This is my idea

*Maximilian & Bernadette singing*

Of a match

*Then Maximilian & Bernadette decided to give the servants a break by pulling the two kids part. Bernadette holding Sally & Maximilian holding Sonic*

Queen Bernadette:*laughs* And such fun!

* * *

*8 years went by, King Maximilian's servants were packing for another summer at Queen Aleena's castle. The King was trying to get his daughter ready. Sally (wearing a orange tunic with a blue belt over a white shirt, blue tights & light brown shoes with her long hair in twin braids (look up "Peach - Odette (Child #2)" by "KatLime" on "DeviantArt") (age 11) was standing on the balcony, pouting*

*King Maximilian singing*

Good heavens, child

Don't dawdle

We can't keep Shadow waiting

*Sally singing*

I haven't packed or washed my hair

And Father I get seasick

* * *

*At Queen Bernadette's castle, Sonic (wearing (look up "Link Firing Mystery Seeds" on "Zeldapedia")) (age 14) was sitting on his bed firing arrows at a badly drawn picture of Sally when his Mother entered the room*

*Queen Bernadette singing*

They soon will be arriving

*Sees the picture*

Is that respect you're showing?

*Sonic singing*

To make me kiss her hand again

I swear I'm gonna be sick

* * *

*King Maximilian & Sally arrived at the Kingdom's docks*

*King Maximilian singing*

One day Prince Sonic will be her intended

Queen Bernadette: Splendid!

*Sonic was standing next to a tomato stand with a male yellow-orange fox with blue eyes & two tails (wearing (look up "Henry (Trio)" on " Harvest Moon Wiki")) (a friend he had recently made)) who was holding a tomato in a slingshot & aiming it at Sally. He released it & it hit the ship's side, a little splattering on her. The two boys laughed & Sally glared at them*

* * *

*Almost 3 months went by, the two boys were currently sliding on one of the banisters, with Sally hot on their tails*

*Sonic singing*

We've tried all summer

But we just can't lose her

Sally: Hey fellas, wait up!

Tails: Quick, put on some speed!

*The boys ran away, while Sally got stuck on the banister*

* * *

*Later, the boys were up in their tree house. They pulled up the ladder keeping Sally from coming up*

*Sonic singing*

When picking teams

Tails: Or friends

*Sonic singing*

I never choose her

*Tails singing*

You'd think she'd take a hint

And learn to read

*He pulled out a sign that said "No Girls"*

*Sally singing*

This really isn't fair

*Sonic & Tails singing*

We really couldn't care

*Sally singing*

Boy's it's all or none

*She kicked a pole that was supporting the tree house, but that caused it the fall, which resulted in the whole tree house collapsing on top of her and the 2 boys falling with it*

* * *

*After that, the summer was cut short, with all three kids in bandages and casts. Maximilian shook his head at Sally in disappointment*

*Sally singing*

This is not my idea

*Sonic & Tails singing*

This isn't my idea

*All three singing*

Of fun

*Queen Bernadette cheerfully waved goodbye to them, then she turned around & yanked the 2 boys ears*

*Villagers singing*

Long before they met

Abigail & Shadow

Were destined to be wedded

* * *

*2 years went by. It was now winter at both Kingdoms. At their castles, Sonic (wearing (look up "Sonamy as prince and princess paper figurines" by KatarinaTheCat" on "DeviantArt")) (age 16) & Sally (wearing a purple dress with her long hair in a braid & her gold locket (look up "Peach - Odette (Outfit #2)" by "KatLime" on "DeviantArt")) (age 13) were both in front of the fireplace reading*

*Servants singing*

However anyone could see

The only point on which they didn't disagree

Was that the very thought of summertime

Was dreaded

* * *

*Summer had come & once again the two kids were being difficult. Sally wouldn't come out of the carriage & Sonic was sitting in a tree ignoring his Mother shouting at him to come down*

* * *

*Sometime later, Sally was sitting on a throne, acting like she was Queen. Just then, Sonic came up to her wearing a lion head. He scared her*

*Sonic singing*

She tries to talk me into playing dress-up

* * *

*He watched her talking to a male green crocodile guard from a doorway with Tails (wearing (look up "Kai (BTN)" on "Harvest Moon Wiki")) standing next to him with a frown on his face*

She's always flirting with the castle guards

Tails: I think you really sort a like her 'fess up

* * *

*Another day, and Sonic & Sally were playing cards. Tails tries to help by cheating*

I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards

Sonic: Four sevens and a ten.

Sally: I think I've won again.

*Sonic & Tails singing*

Every time she's won

*Sally singing*

This is my idea

*Sonic & Tails singing*

This isn't my idea

*All 3 singing*

Of fun

* * *

*A few days later, Sonic & Sally were riding a carriage through the village*

*Villagers singing*

We need a royal wedding

I'd love to be invited

At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes

* * *

*That summer had come to an end, the King & his daughter were boarding a ship, heading home

*Villagers singing*

Someday these two will marry

*Sonic got splattered with a tomato. Sally threw away the slingshot as she boarded the ship*

Two lands will be united

And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

* * *

*3 years goes by, another winter in both Kingdoms. Maximilian was starting to get worried & was constantly writing letters to Bernadette*

*King Maximilian singing*

What if Sally doesn't go for the merger?

Queen Bernadette: Urge her!

* * *

*Sonic (wearing (look up "Prince Sonic - Cosium Outfits - Casual Outfit" by "LiyuConberma" on"DeviantArt") (age 19) & Sally (wearing a white & red dress with her long hair in a braid (look up " Peach - Odette (Outfite #3)" by "KatLime" on "DeviantArt")) (age 16) were in their bedrooms, in their castles, when a knock was heard at their doors. Knowing who it was, they got up & blocked to door, keeping their parents out*

*Sonic & Sally singing*

For as long as I remember

We've been told we'd someday wed

Every June until September

* * *

*Summer came, & Sonic was being dragged down the hallway by his Mother pulling his ear*

*Sonic singing*

All their pushing and annoying hints

* * *

Outside the castle, Sally was pulled out of the carriage & picked up by her Father & a light blue male hedgehog with peach skin, & brown eyes wearing a black suit jacket, white shirt, & a white cravat (she was wearing a magenta cloak (look up "Peach - Odette (Robed)" by "KatLime" on "DeviantArt")) over a white & green dress (look up "Peach - Odette (Outfit #1)" by "KatLime" on "DeviantArt"))*

*Sally singing*

I've got bruises with their fingerprints

* * *

*Sonic was pushed into an empty room*

*Sonic singing*

I can do much better I am sure

*Sally was also pushed into that same room as her cloak was taken off*

*Sally singing*

He's so immature

*Sonic & Sally turned to face each other & they both blushed. For the first time, they began seeing something in each other they never saw before*

*off-screen*

I see him smiling and my knees start buckling

I see inside him and my doubts are gone

*Maximilian & Bernadette secretly watch them with their fingers crossed*

*Sonic singing*

*off-screen*

She started out as such an ugly duckling

And somehow suddenly became a swan

*They bowed to each other*

*Sally singing*

So happy to be here

*Sonic singing*

Till now I never knew

*They took each other's hands & looked in each other's eyes*

*Sonic & Sally singing*

*off-screen*

It is you I've been dreaming of

*Sonic singing*

*off-screen*

This is my idea

*Sally singing*

*off-screen*

This is my idea

*Maximilian & Bernadette burst into the room, full of excitement*

*Maximilian & Bernadette singing*

What a good idea

Such a charming and romantic notion

*The servants soon followed, decorating everything for a grand party*

*Chorus

This is my idea

(This is my idea)

Such a good idea

(Such a good idea)

What a good idea

Such a powerful and magic potion

This is exactly my idea

Of love

* * *

*Later that very day, Sonic & Sally were dancing together in the middle of the ballroom with guests watching them*

*Sally singing*

*off-screen*

This is my idea

*Sonic singing*

*off-screen*

This is my idea

*Sonic & Sally singing*

*off-screen*

This is my idea of . . .

*Chorus singing*

Love

*They kissed & pulled apart after a few seconds*

Sonic: Arrange the marriage!

*The entire room erupts with happy cheers. Sally looks around a bit uneasy. The music starts again*

Sally: Wait.

*The music stops & everyone looks at her in surprise*

Sonic: What? Your all I've ever wanted. You're beautiful.

Sally: Thank you. But what else?

Sonic: What else?

Sally: Is beauty all that matters to you?

*Her Father cleared his throat, but she ingored him*

Queen Bernadette : Sonic. What else?

Sonic: I . . . What else is there?

*The light blue hedgehog made made a sound like a buzzer*

Uncle Chuck: EEHH!

*Bernadette started crying. Sally sighed. The engagement was off*


	3. Under a Spell

Under a Spell

* * *

*The next day, Maximilian & Sally (wearing her magenta cloak) were on pashas, getting ready to leave Bernadette's Kingdom, possibly for the last time*

King Maximilian: We tried, Bernadett. No one can say we didn't try. *Bernadette sniffed & looked at her son, who had his head turned away with a frown. Maximilian looks at his daughter sternly* Say goodbye, Sally.

Sally: Goodbye.

King Maximilian: Goodbye . . .

Sally: Prince Sonic.

*Bernadette nudged her son*

Sonic: Mom.

Queen Bernadette:*whispering* Sonic!

Sonic:*through gritted teeth* Goodbye, Princess.

*Maximilian & Sally started to ride away on their pashas. Sonic kept his eyes on Sally. Sally looked back at Sonic, but he turned away. Sally sadly looks ahead*

Queen Bernadette: All these years of planning . . . WASTED!

* * *

*That night, a storm roared outside the castle, while Sonic was playing chess with Silver (wearing (look up "Cyril (SV)" on "Harvest Moon Wiki")) & Charles was scolding his nephew for his actions yesterday*

Uncle Chuck: What else is there? She asks "Is beauty all that matters?" and you say "What else is there!?"

*While the two were talking, Tails was trying to cheat*

Sonic: It was dumb, I know.

Uncle Chuck: You should write a book. "How to Offend Women in 5 Syllables or Less".

Tails: Your turn, Sonic.

Sonic: I didn't know what else to say.

Tails: Oh! You lost your Queen, Sonic.

Sonic: That's twice in one day!

Uncle Chuck: Think! You must see something other than Sally's beauty.

Sonic: Of course I do, Uncle Chuck. She's like, you know . . . How about . . . And then . . . I mean, right? *both Charles & Tails looked at him, unimpressed* I don't know how to say it! I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love! Checkmate!

Tails: Huh?

* * *

*In the forest, lightning flashed as a dark figure came down the road. The figure stopped stepping out of the shadows, it was Scourge (now 19). He had two scars across his chest & was wearing (look up "Kalel Etoel" on "Google Images"). He sees a carriage coming & smirked*

Scourge: Today's the day, Max . . . Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine

* * *

*Inside the carriage was Maximilian & Sally*

King Maximilian: I - I just don't understand . . . What else did you want him to say?

Sally: I need to know that he loves me, for just being me.

*Suddenly, the carriage stopped*

Guard:*off-screen* Whoa! Whoa.

*Maximilian steps out of the carriage. The driver points down the road to a dark figure (Scourge) standing in the middle of it*

King Maximilian: Stay inside, Sally.

*Scourge makes a ball of red magic in his hand & throws it to the ground. In a flash of bright light, a giant monster appears. It lunges at the carriage before anyone can react*

* * *

*Later, the door to Bernadette's castle burst open. Sonic, Tails, & Charles turned around and saw a male red echidna guard limping before he collapsed on the floor. They all ran over to help him*

Sonic: It's King Maximilian's Captain!

Knuckles: We . . . We were attacked. A Great Animal . . .

Sonic: Sally . . .

*He ran for the door*

Uncle Chuck: Sonic! Wait!

* * *

*Sonic was soon on his pasha running away from the castle. He jumped over a ravine as lightning flashed across the sky. When he saw the carriage, he jumped off & searched inside*

Sonic: Sally! Sally? Sally! *he looked down & saw the locket he had even her when they first met. he picked it up. He then heard moaning, turned, & saw Maximilian lying on the ground, wounded* King Maximilian . . .

King Maximilian: Sonic . . . I . . .

Sonic: Who did this?

King Maximilian: It came so quickly . . . A Great . . . Animal.

Sonic: Where is Sally?

King Maximilian: Listen to me, Sonic. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems.

Sonic: What's not? Where is Sally?

King Maximilian: Sally . . . is . . . Sally . . . is . . . Gone.

*He died right in Sonic's arms. Tears fall from his eyes as knees on the ground & screams towards the sky*

Sonic: SALLY!

* * *

*Deep in a far away forest, behind an old mill, was a old crumbling castle by a big sparkling lake. Standing by the lake was Scourge. Standing next to Scourge was a female white rabbit with peach skin & green eyes wearing a dark brown dress with light brown patches over a yellow shirt & brown shoes (Carrotia) (look up "Princess Daria" by "kawaiibrit" on "DeviantArt") was trying to feed bread crumbs to a white swan, but the swan wouldn't eat*

Scourge: Now get all mopy because of my one little spell, Sally. It's not even permanent. Now, watch what happens when the moon rises.*he motioned to the moon rising high in the night sky. It's reflection shined over the swan. A white & burgundy chihuahua with green wings & bronze eyes wearing a silver necklace with a green jewel on it & a male green turtle with a brown shell & blue eyes watched as the water swirled around the swan, turning it into Princess Sally (wearing a white & green dress with long puffy sleeves ( look up "Peach - Odette (Outfit #4)" by "KatLime" on "DeviantArt")* And that's how it works every night. You have to be in the water of course, so that when the moonlight touches your feathers . . . Now look, Abby, I don't really enjoy this sort of thing. *Carrotia shakes her head* Well, maybe just a little bit. *Carrotia nods* But what I really want is your Dad's Kingdom.

Sally: Take it then! You have enough power.

Scourge: Nah! My old man tried that already. He taught me that once you steal something, you have to spend your whole life fighting to keep it. *he snapped his fingers & Sally was wearing a wedding dress (look up "Sally Acorn - wedding dress" by "aprict" on "DeviantArt"), he was wearing a black suit (look up "Fancy Scourge" by "BlueStar-BlackIce" on "DeviantArt"), & the rabbit was wearing a pink & white dress* But, if I marry the only heir to the throne . . . *he then changed the scenery to look like a wedding chapel with guests bowing to them. he also created a silver crown (his own) & put it on his head and put his arm around Sally's waist* We'll rule your Dad's Kingdom together as King and Queen. You know?

Sally: Never!

*She pushed him away & the illusion broke. She then tried to run away*

Scourge: Where do you think you're going? One thing I forgot to mention. As soon as the first rays on sunlight touch the lake, you'll turn back into a swan. *she stopped in her tracks* No matter where you are.

*The chihuahua & turtle look at each other sad. Sally started crying*


	4. Far Longer than Forever

Far Longer than Forever

* * *

*A month later, Sonic & Tails were in the royal gardens, getting ready for archery practice. Chuck poured orange dust into a bucket of arrows*

Uncle Chuck: The musicians are not happy.

Sonic: I know. But I have to practice.

*He tied an orange blindfold over his eyes*

Uncle Chuck: Oh, no complaints here. * he held the bucket in front of his face & tapped the back* I think it's going to be loads of - **POOF! ***he got a face full of orange dust* . . . Fun.

*Tails peeked out from under his blue blindfold*

Sonic: The Great Animal's never gonna give her up without a fight.

Uncle Chuck:*wiping his face* You're not still thinking she's alive?

Sonic: When I find the Great Animal, Uncle Chuck, I'll find Sally.

Uncle Chuck: Oh, Sonic, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole Kingdom knows that.

*Everyone in the Kingdom had thought the Princess had been killed along with King Robert*

Sonic: The whole Kingdom's wrong. Sally's alive and I'm gonna find her. You ready, Tails?

Uncle Chuck: No peeking! *Tails puts his blindfold back on & Charles turned to a gazebo where a group of unhappy men were waiting* Animals, assemble!

Hamlin: Lord Charles, I must object. We are musicians!

Uncle Chuck: Most of the servants have the day off; we have to use someone.

Hamlin: But I'm an artist! Not a boar.

Uncle Chuck:*whispering* Could have fooled me.

Sonic: Come one, guys. They're harmless.

*He shot an arrow at his foot & it bounced off*

*Musicians singing*

We are a band

And not a band of animals

*The musicians put on animal costumes*

This masquerade

*Rotor singing*

Is more than I can bear

*Musicians singing*

There goes my reputation

It's awful, this humiliation

*As a green male hawk was putting on duck feet, he tripped & all the musicians fell like dominoes*

*Espio singing*

And I've the lion's share

Uncle Chuck: Down on all fours, please and grow ferociously! *the musicians all lined up* Liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart! *a gray male rabbit with an eye patch roared at him* Not you! Jack, you're a rabbit, heaven's sake. *the hawk shook his head at Jack, who tapped his foot in iritation. Harvey shook his head* Archers! Ready! *Sonic & Tails got their arrows ready* Set . . . *the musicians ran for cover* Go!

*He yanked off the blindfolds with a string. Sonic was already off to a great start, but Tails was struggling. He saw Jack & he blew a raspberry at him. Tails tried to get an arrow ready, but he dropped it. Jack laughed at him & he ran off. Sonic shot an arrow at 3 musicians that were hiding behind a shrub*

Big: Duck!

Jet: Yes?

*He got hit in the face. Tails aimed another arrow at Jack, but he hit back like a baseball & hit Tails in the face. Sonic hit Jet multiple times. One of of his arrows lit a candelabra 2 musicians were using as antlers. He shot another arrow at the same group*

Rotor: Duck!

Jet: What!?

*He got hit in the face again. Nearby, on the Castle terrace, Queen Bernadette was hosting a tea party for the Nobles of the Kingdom. For them, watching the Prince was their source of entertainment*

*Nobles singing*

Day after day

All the Prince ever does is

Practice, practice, practice

*Queen Bernadette singing*

Thinking of her and the way that it was

*Nobles singing*

Practice, practice, practice

*Bernadette was about to take a sip of her tea, when an arrow broke her tea cup & painted her nose orange. Jet ran across the tea tables, knocking everything over*

*Jet singing*

He's not happy 'til he has attacked us

*Bernadette & her guests dodged an arrow aimed at Jet. Sonic fired multiple arrows that hit most of the musicians at once. They all hid behind a tree. Tails was still chasing Jack. Sonic then hit Jet in the back, making him slid down a hill. He bumped into a musician playing an elephant, & they slid down the hill together. The elephant standing on Jet's shoulders*

Uncle Chuck: 12 seconds!

*Jet & the elephant went behind the tree, picking up the musicians that were hiding behind it*

*Nobles singing*

Day after day

All the Prince ever does is

Practice, practice, practice

*The musicians then went up in the air & were hit by more of Shadow's arrows*

Thinking of her and the way that it was

Practice, practice, practice

*Tails shot arrows at Jack, but he dodged all of them*

*Musicians singing*

If we had refused then

He would have sacked us

Uncle Chuck: 5 seconds!

*Sonic smirked when he saw Jack running towards him. Jack screeched to a halt & turned around. Sonic aimed an arrow at him as he dived into the buses*

Uncle Chuck: 3 . . . 2 . . .

*Nobles & Musicians singing*

So we face a life of target

Practice, practice, PRACTICE!

Uncle Chuck: TIME! Animals, assemble for counting. *he pulled out a long scroll* Aha! Very good, very good. *Jet fainted at his feet* You scored plenty of 5 pointers that's for sure.

Sonic:*wipes Jet's brow* Sorry, Jet. Why don't you take a few days off?

Uncle Chuck: Moose are worth two points. Sixteen hits, a total of thirty-two. *while he was counting, Tails was trying to cheat by putting blue spots on Jack* Ten seven pointers. Fourteen three pointers. For a total of two hundred ninety-eight. Well done, Sonic. Now Tails, let's see for you. And zero, and zero, and uh nothing, and nil and zip. *he looked at Tails smugly, but the hedgehog just smiled confidentially* And last, but not least, the elusive one hundred point white rabbit!

*He gasped in surprise when he saw Jack*

Tails: I believe that's three hundred, Chuck.

Sonic: Good shooting, Tails.

Tails: Well, write it down. Three hundred to two ninety-eight.

*He tried to write on Charles' scroll, but he took it away*

Sonic: Oh, but uh, wait just a moment, Uncle Chuck. *he motioned for Jack to turn around with his finger. then, lifting his tail, revealing the orange spot under it* Sorry, Tails.

Tails:*chuckles* You're great marksmen, Sonic. One of the best. But it takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my forte.

Uncle Chuck: Well, then. How about a quick round of catch and fire?

Tails: C-c-c-c-c-c-catch-and-fire? You mean me?

Uncle Chuck: You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-c-courage.

* * *

*In another part of the garden, Tails was wearing armor while Charles tied an apple to his head*

Uncle Chuck: Are you sure you're all right?

Tails: Uh-hmm. I'm fine. I-I'm fine.

Sonic:*off-screen* Ready?

*Charles turned to Sonic who was at the far end of the garden, wearing a shield on his back*

Tails: R-r-r-r- . . .

Uncle Chuck: He's ready. *Sonic turned around**to Tails* Remember now, aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders.

*He put a helmet on Tails' head. He then took aim, but couldn't stop shaking*

Tails: Oh please, oh please, oh please . . .

Sonic: C'mon, Tails . . . Hold it steady.

Tails: Oh please, oh please, oh please . . . Now!

*He released the arrow & it went straight for Shadow. He caught it just before it hit him & set straight for the apple, slicing it in half. Charles caught one half & Tails fainted*

Uncle Chuck: Fifty-two out of fifty-two! Well done, Sonic! *he went to Tails* Extraordinary courage, man. Just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have . . .

*Tails fainted again. Sonic looked out into the distance*

Sonic: Don't lose hope, Sally, wherever you are . . . I'm gonna find you.

* * *

*That night, at the crumbling castle & the lake, the chihuahua & the turtle were by the castle moat. The chihuahua was gathering reeds. The turtle chuckled*

Chip: Quiet! I cannot concentrate.

Tommy: You've come up with some dumb ideas, Chip. But this one is a doozy.

Chip: Hah! Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me and when she does . . .

Tommy: And when she does, poof! You'll change into a Prince. *Chip nodded* I know, I know, you've told me. Why don't you just give her these flowers? *he motioned to some flowers next to him* These are pretty.

Chip: Ha! What a love dunce. I don't want these flowers. I must have those. *he points to some flowers on the other side of the most. 2 alligators emerge from the water* When she learns I have risked my life for them, without help from my wings, *he flew onto a tree branch* the kissing will not stop!

Tommy: And then you'll change into a Prince.

Chip: Precisely!

Tommy: Mind if I point out a problem?

Chip: I don't take advice from peasants.

Tommy: Suite yourself.

*Chip rolled his shoulders & the alligators did the same*

Chip: Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. *the alligators licked their lips* Flowers. Kiss. Concentration.

*He positioned himself for launch*

Tommy: Just curious, how are you going to get back?

*Chip gulped & went flying back & forth from the most & land. The alligators wrestled each other to eat him. Tommy tried to catch him*

Chip: Ah! Hurry, hurry! Move up, move up! No, not that - close! Aaaah! *eventually, he stopped* Grab to me! Grab to me! Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my - hold it, hold it, hold it. *he saw who had saved him & smiled sheepishly. it was Sally* Oh, thank you, Sally. Thank you. Let me have that *he took the pole from her* Silence, you savages!

*It went flying back to the water & hit one of the alligators in the head. Chip laughed in triumph, but got hit in the stomach, falling flat on his back*

Sally:*gasp* Are you all right, Chip? Chip?

Chip: Yeah, yeah, Sally, yes, I'm all right.

Sally: What in the world were you trying to do?

Tommy: He thought that if -

Chip: Shh! I wanted to get zose flowers for you.

Sally: You're being sneaky again, Chip.

Chip: What sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet.

Sally: And you deserve a kiss.

Chip: Well, all right.

*He puckers up, but trips*

Sally: You know I'm under a spell.

Chip: But my kiss will break the spell.

Tommy: Give it up, Chip.

Sally: I can only kiss the man I love, and then he -

Chip: Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know.

Sally: And prove it to the world.

Chip: What did you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going, "Chomp-chomp"!?

Sally: Tommy. Make him understand.

Tommy: I'm only a turtle.

(This is my favorite part of the movie)

*Sally singing*

If I could break this spell

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Sonic

You and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like your here with me

Although we're far apart

* * *

*At Bernadette's castle, Sonic was thinking about her, holding the locket in his hand*

*Sonic singing*

Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes and I am where you are

* * *

*Sally singing*

As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've an unshakable bond

* * *

*Sonic singing*

Destined to last for a lifetime

And beyond

Far longer than forever

* * *

*Sally singing*

Far longer than forever

* * *

*Sonic singing*

I swear that I'll be true

* * *

*Sally singing*

I swear that I'll be true

* * *

*Sonic & Sally singing*

I've made an everlasting vow

To find a way to you

Far longer than forever

Like no love ever known

And with your love I'll never be alone

* * *

*Sally singing*

Far longer than forever

* * *

*Sonic singing*

Much stronger than forever

* * *

*Sally singing*

And with your love

I'll never be alone

*Just then, a black & white bird with an orange & yellow beak flew overhead. It had an arrow in it's wing. Suddenly, it fainted & fell straight to the ground. Sally & her 2 friends gathered around it*

Tommy: You think he's dead?

Sally: No, it's just his wing, I think.

*Chip fluttered down to get a closer look*

Chip: Strange looking bird.

Sally: Poor fellow. He must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him.

*Tommy & Chip each held a wing*

Tommy: Ready.

*Sally first broke the arrow in half, then she pulled the arrow out, & finally she tore a piece of cloth from her dress & wrapped it around the wing. Chip opened one of the bird's eyes*

Chip: Hello! This is your wake-up call!

*The bird suddenly jumped up & started performing karate moves*

Puffin: A-ha! It takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep Puffin down! Hi-yah!

Sally: Wait! I'm your friend.

Puffin: If you were me friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand, ah, a-hah? *he took the half of the arrow* Yes! The exact kind of arrow I have in . . .

*He stopped when he saw his wing bandaged*

Sally: I took it out while you were laying there.

Puffin: You mean you had a chance to "kkkt!" but instead you "pfft?" *Sally nodded* Madam, I apologize. Me name is Puffin. Lieutenant Puffin.

*Both Tommy & Chip did a salute*

Sally: It's a pleasure, Lieutenant Puffin. I'm Sally, Princess Sally. *Puffin kissed her hand* And these are my best friends in the whole world: Mr. Thomas Turtle . . .

Tommy: Friends call me Tommy.

Sally: And Chip.

Chip: I have no friends, only servants, and they call me, Your Highness.

Tommy:*whispering* Thinks he's a Prince.

Puffin:*whistles* I owe ya, Princess. And I intend on stayin' until me debt is paid.

Sally: I don't think there's much you can do. He has me under a spell.

Puffin: What? You mean a magical . . .

*He waved his feathers & suddenly, a flower appeared. The whole area around them filled with sparkles. Sally groaned, knowing you was really behind this. Then the area transformed into a beautiful sunny green garden. With flowers, birds, & even a garden arbor decorated with flowers. Puffin's eyes grew as big as dinner plates until Tommy & Chip pulled him behind a bush. Scourge stepped out from behind the arbor wearing gold armor. Sally crossed her arms & turned away with a huff*

Scourge: Did somebody order a Knight in Shining Armor?

*Puffin tried to attack Scourge, but Tommy & Chip held him back*

Puffin: Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im . . . I'll . . .

Tommy: Chill.

Scourge: All it takes is one little word. *he got down on one knee* Will you marry me?

*The Princess turned back to him*

Sally: Every night you ask the same question.

Scourge: No! No!

Sally: And every night I give you the same answer.

Scourge: Don't!

Sally: I'd die first!

*As soon as she said that, the area turned back to normal & Scourge was back in his own clothes*

Scourge: You know, your really starting to get on my nerves.

Sally: I should think you'd be used to it by now.

Scourge: That's it! Just keep pushing it. But one of these days, I'm gonna boil over!

Sally: Go ahead then! But I will never give you my Father's Kingdom!

*Scourge walked away, gritted his his teeth, & grumbled. Then he turned back to her*

Scourge: I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine. But it looks like you're going to need another day to think about it.

*Sally turned to where he was pointing. Her eyes widened as she saw the sun rising over the trees*

Sally: No . . .

*Scourge smirked as she went into the water. As soon as the morning sunlight touched the water, it began to swirl around her, transforming her into a swan. A tear rolled down her face as Scourge stormed away grumbling. Puffin rubbed his wide eyes*

Puffin: Princess . . .


	5. No Fear

No Fear

* * *

*The next day, Queen Bernadette was admiring her late husband's crown*

Queen Bernadette: Beautiful, simply beautiful. Soon Sonic will be married and the kingdom will have a King again.

Uncle Chuck: I doubt it. Sonic still refuses to be King unless he finds Sally.

Queen Bernadette: Oh poppycock! All that will change at tomorrow night's ball.

*Just then, Dave ran into the room. Behind him were 2 servants. Each carrying a bag of letters*

Dave: They're all coming to the ball! *laughs* Every Princess is coming.

*The servents dumped the letters on top of him*

Queen Bernadette: *squeals* Oh goody, oh my. Oh, this is wonderful! You see, Charles. One of these is bound to change his mind.

Uncle Chuck: Oh, absolutely. *whispering* Not.

Queen Bernadette:*to Dave* Do. Not. Lose. One.

Dave: Oh, no, no, no no.

Queen Bernadette: Where is Sonic? Oh never mind, I know where he is, working on the mystery of the Fat Animal.

*She leaves the room*

Uncle Chuck: The Great Animal, Bernadette.

Queen Bernadette:*off-screen* Well, big, great. It's large and has fur.

*Dave ran after her*

* * *

*In the Royal Library, Sonic was reading the books & thinking about what Abigail's late Father had told him*

King Maximilian:*off-screen**in Sonic's mind* _Listen to me, Sonic. It's not what it seems._

Sonic: What did King Maximilian mean? *he went through every shelf & a few minutes he found what he was looking for* It's not what it seems? Of course! It's not what it seems! Now I'll find you, Sally.

*He ran towards the door. Suddenly, his Mother burst into the room*

Queen Bernadette: They're coming, Sonic! *he picked her up, kissed her forehead, & started to leave the room* Oh! Shadow, where are you going?

Sonic: To find the Great Animal.

Queen Bernadette: Oh, wonderful. Just make sure you're here tomorrow night.

Sonic: Tommorow night?

Queen Bernadette: Uh . . . The ball.

Sonic: Mom, I . . . I can't.*the Queen's eyes started to fill with tears* Oh, Mom, please. Don't do the puppy dog eyes. *sighs* Ok, if I leave now, maybe I can be back in time.

Queen Bernadette: *cheers* Thank you, darling! *laughs*

Sonic: But please, Mom, don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants.

Queen Bernadette: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's just a few friends… *quietly* And their daughters. *as soon as he was gone, she turned to Dave* I want this to be big. Every Princess must have her own introduction.

Dave: But you said . . .

Queen Bernadette: Forget what I said. Now, send for the cooks and tell the band to start rehearsing! And I want four footmen for every carriage. *giggles* Maybe five!

*Dave groaned*

* * *

*Meanwhile, at the lake, Sally & her friends were explaining everything to Puffin*

Puffin: Let-Let me get this straight. You mean, every morning, when the first ray's of sunlight touch the lake, you . . .

*He stretched his neck out & honked*

Sally: Right. The following night, if I want to turn back into my true form, I have to be on the lake.

Chip: Humph! All she needs is a little moonlight. Me? I have to be smooched.

Puffin: No fear. We'll fly to your Prince. We bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up. You change into a Princess and . . . *makes a sound like trumpet & picks up Chip* Happily ever after.

Sally: How do I find him?

Puffin:*dropping Chip* You don't know where he is!?

Sally: I don't even know where I am.

Tommy:*points to the castle* But I bet he does.

Chip:*sarcastically* Oh, that's a great idea. Just say, "Mister Scourge, I'd like to leave now. Do you have a map or something?"

Sally:*gasps* That's it!

Sally & Puffin: A map!

*Chip shrieked & covered his mouth*

Sally: Let's do it to it!

*She & Puffin flew towards the castle & looked in every window*

*Sally singing*

We're off on a mission

We're tough in good condition

*Puffin singing*

We're short

*Sally singing*

But standing tall

*All singing*

No fear

*Sally singing*

There's danger around us

*Back on the ground, Chip tried to sneak away*

*Chip singing*

They'd hurt us if they found us

*Tommy stopped him*

*Tommy singing*

Our backs are to the wall

*All singing*

No fear

*Sally singing*

Cause we have all the courage we require

*Puffin singing*

Take it from a frequent flyer

*Sally singing*

Try your luck

Our plane will fly

*All singing*

No fear

*Sally gasped when she found a map. She & Puffin flew back down to Tommy & Chip*

Sally: It's hanging on the wall; in the upper chamber.

Puffin: Sally will keep a look out while we get the map.

Chip: We?

Puffin: Are you not going to help us?

Chip: Duh.

*Chip singing*

This plan appiled'll

Be simply suicidal

You'll be a sitting duck

*All singing*

No fear

*Chip singing*

Suppose that I do this

Who knows if we'll live through this

How about a kiss for luck

*Sally singing*

No . . .

*Tommy & Puffin singing*

Fear

*Sally singing*

Our team is shy one burgundy

Green winged

Volunteer

*Chip singing*

No way, Jose!

No chance!

*Tommy singing*

No choice

*Abigail & Puffin singing*

No fear

*Puffin & Tommy dragged Jean-Bob to the castle*

Chip: Don't, stop it! Stop it! Don't!

* * *

*Once they got inside, they moved quickly & quietly*

Puffin:whispering* All right, quickly.

Tommy:*whispering* Easy for you to say. *he got caught in the door* Ouch.

*Puffin & Chip went back to help him*

Chip:*whispering* Everytime I have to do something quick, I always bring a turtle.

*Once they got him out, they made their way to an upstairs hallway lined with armor*

Tommy: I think I pulled a muscle.

Chip: I'm gonna die! I knew it! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame turtle! You're gonna get us all killed!

*He knocked on a suit of armor with his fist & started to fall over. Puffin tried to stop it, but the noise caught Carrotia's attention as she came downstairs. Sally tapped on windows, leading her away from her friends. They finally reached the upper chamber*

Tommy: Beat ya.

*Puffin opened the window for Sally*

*All singing*

We will take any dare

That the other side'll dare to dream up

We'll fight tough

We'll play fair

But we're sure to win because we'll team up

*Just as Puffin was about to give Sally the map, Carrotia slammed the window shut*

Tommy: Yikes.

Puffin: Head for the door! *all 3 of them ran for the door, but Carrotia blocked their path* All right. Chip go deep. Tommy get's the hand-off. Ready?

Puffin, Tommy, & Chip: Break!

*Carrotia looked at them comfused*

Puffin: Set. Hut hut!

*They started playing football with the map*

Chip: I'm open! I'm open!

*Tommy threw him the map. He caught it, but Carrotia grabbed him & used him as a tennis racket*

Puffin: Catch that map!

*Using his own racket, he hit Chip over Carrotia as he grabbed the map & made a run for it. Then he jumped off a balcony & almost fell straight down, but Tommy caught him*

Tommy: Saved ya.

*They landed on another hallway, but Carrotia came running towards them swinging a mop*

*Chip singing*

I'm shaking

I'm leaking

*Tommy singing*

He's freaking

Frankly speaking

*Chip singing*

We're riding for a fall

*All singing*

No fear

*Chip singing*

She's gaining

She's faster

We're heading for disaster

*Puffin singing*

Our hero warts and all

*All singing*

No fear

*Tommy slipped & went sliding down the hallway. He caught Chip & they slid back towards Carrotia, going under her dress & between her legs*

*Chip singing*

I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer

*Puffin jumped on Tommy's shell. They slid down the stairs & Carrotia slid after them on the mop*

*Puffin singing*

Get a grip

*Tommy singing*

Get set

*Puffin singing*

That's our best bet

*Chip singing*

No breaks

*Tommy singing*

No sweat

*Puffin singing*

And no regrets

*They jumped off the stairs & straight for a window. Carrotia missed the window & hit the wall*

*Chip singing*

We're dead

*Tommy singing*

Not yet

*Chip singing*

Oh no

Not there

*They crashed through the window. Chip used the map as a parachute*

Tommy: Save me.

*Puffin caught him. Chip heading straight for the aligators in the moat. He blew into the map to make it go high. Sally saved him*

*All singing*

No fear

* * *

*Later, they were looking over the map*

Sally: There's Sonic's Kingdom. When do we leave?

*It looked like it may be a while. Cause, all 3 of them were in bandages & casts*


	6. Reunited

Reunited

* * *

*A few days later, Sonic (wearing (look up "Prince Sonic - Cosium Outfits - Casual Outfit (mostly for Adventures)" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt") was standing in front of Tails who was sitting down, eating an apple. He then put a picture of a mouse in front of Tails*

Tails: It's a mouse.

Sonic: The Great Animal.

Tails: *chuckles* A tad small, wouldn't you say?

*Sonic then put a picture of a dragon over the mouse*

Sonic: Yeah? Until it changes into this. *Tails looked at him confused* An animal that changes it's shape. A harmless creature approaches . . . Then suddenly, it's too late.

Tails: You mean . . . You mean it could be anything?

*Sonic mounted his pasha*

Sonic: Anything.

*Tails gulped*

* * *

*At the lake, Sally was getting ready to find find Sonic. Tommy was right next to her & Chip was standing on his shell*

Chip: Sally, I apologize for the way I've been acting.

Sally: It's all right, Chip.

Chip: No, no. This Sonic is very important to you. And all I can do is think of myself.

Sally: Everyone does that.

Chip: Please Sally, don't make this any more difficult than it already is. Accept my apology, please.

Sally: Okay, I accept.

Chip: Good. *puckers up his lips* Now we can kiss and make-up.

Sally & Tommy: Chip!

Chip: What? What did I say? What? What?

Puffin: Attention! *both Sally & Chip stood straightened up. Chip fell off Tommy's shell* It is zero hour, troops. Sally, prepare for takeoff.

Sally: Right.

Puffin: The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?

Tommy: *salutes* Ready for action, sir.

Puffin: How about you, Chip? *Chip rings out his leg & ignores him* Chip? *once again, he was ignored*sighs & bows* Highness.

Chip: Yeah. I am ready.

Puffin: Take off!

*He dove into the water & then up into the sky*

Tommy: Good luck! Have a nice flight!

Chip: Remember! If anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flogged, put on a rack and then . . . Have your back legs fried in butter!

* * *

*Later that day, in the woods, Sonic & Tails rode their pashas until they came to a clearing. Then they dismounted*

Sonic: He's in here, Silver. I can feel it.

Tails: How will you know the Great Animal when you see it?

Sonic: I'll know. Better stay close.

Tails: If you say so. *after walking for a little bit, they got separated* Sonic? Sonic, where are you?

Sonic: Shhhh!

Tails: Oh, sorry.

*Sonic rolled his eyes &, without realizing it, they both went their separate ways. Tails had his bow & arrow out. He heard a stick crack & got so freaked out, he sent an arrow up towards the sky*

* * *

*Up in the sky above the woods, Sally & Puffin flew overhead*

Sally: We better keep an eye out for hunters.

Puffin:*chuckles* At ease, Sally. I can smell a Mobian a mile away.

*Suddenly, the arrow Tails had shot went right past him, startling them both*

Puffin: Where did that . . . ?

Tails:*off-screen* Sonic!

Sally: *gasps* Sonic! He's here!

*Puffin went in front of her & grabbed her face*

Puffin: You will not lose control; you will follow the plan as outlined. *Sally tried to get past him* Acknowledge. Acknowledge! *she got past him & went straight for the forest below* Sally!

* * *

*Back in the woods, Sonic kept his bow & arrow ready. Pointing it at every sound he heard*

* * *

*In another part of the woods, Sally was looking for Sonic & Puffin was looking for her*

Puffin: Sally!

* * *

*Meanwhile, Sonic kept walking through the woods. Just then, Sally came onto the scene & gasped when she saw him*

Sally: Sonic!

*Sonic sees the light reflect off her wings & hides behind a tree. He peeks out & sees Sally flying towards him*

Sonic:*whispering* A swan? A swan! Of course! It's not what it seems! *he gets his bow & arrow ready* Just a little closer . . . Come on . . . Come on . . .

Sally: Sonic!

*He aimed his arrow at her*

Sonic: This one's for Sally!

Puffin: Aaagh! Sallyy!

*Sonic released the arrow, but Puffin got Sally out of the way just before it hit her & guided her back to the sky. Sonic took off after them*

Puffin:*panting* Phew. Oh, oh! That was close! It's working! Here he comes! *sees Sally flying ahead* Hey, slow down, you're going to lose him! *pulls on her feet* Slow down!

Sally: He's too close.

Puffin: Too close? He can't even see us anymore, let alone - Aaagh! *an arrow flew past his face* Speed up girl! *sees Sonic running through the woods* Wow, that boy of yours can move.

Sally: I told you! He's faster than you thought!

Puffin: Don't worry, Sally, I've been taught just what to do in this situation.

Sally: Well?

Puffin: Uh . . .

Abigail: Puffin!

Puffin: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light. Follow me! *they flew towards the sun & blinded Sonic* Aha! Ah… Well, what did I tell you, fellas? Now all we have to do is stay in the sun. *just then the sun went down & Sonic was gone* All right! Don't panic, don't panic! Uh . . . *they flew towards a mountain, but stopped when they saw Sonic standing on a ledge with an arrow aimed at them* Aaah!

Sally: Puffin! Into the trees! *they dove into the trees & Sonic was right behind them* We better think of something quick! Or else, we're dead ducks.

Puffin: "A bird should remember," the old possum said, "When there's no escape, you have to play . . . *he picked a red berry & crushed it against his chest* Dead." Gives it the right touch, yes? Wait 'til I give you a "ha"!

*He fell to the ground & lay there until Sonic came to look at him. then he bit his foot*

Sonic: OW!

Puffin: Hoo! That'll put some distance between us.

*He flew after Sally*

* * *

*Back at the lake, it was now night & Tommy & Chip were still waiting for them*

Tommy: No sign of them yet.

Chip: I hope that pudgy Puffin knows what he's doing.

Tommy: Incoming!

*Sally & Puffin were fly over the trees towards them. Chip grabbed 2 fireflies & used them to show them their location*

Puffin: Ha, ha! There they are! *Sonic entered the area & was mesmerized by the lake. they landed next to Tommy & Chip, who blew away the fireflies* It's almost time, Sally. Look.

*A crescent moon rose over the castle*

Sally: *shakes her head* I can't do it.

Puffin: But you have to.

Sally: He'll kill me, Puffin!

Puffin: If ya don't do it now Sally, you'll loose yer chance for life!

Sally: All right. I'll do it.

Puffin: Go!

*She spread her wings & went down to the lake*

Sonic: What?

Puffin: All right, come on, come on . . .

*She landed on the water, but gasped when she saw clouds covering the moon. Sonic got his arrow ready*

Sonic: Gotcha.

*He was about to fire, when something crashed into his head. It was Puffin. He was about to shoot him, when a gold glow caught his attention. He turned around & the water swirled around the swan, transforming it into a very familiar Princess. Sonic's eyes went wide*

Sally: Hello, Sonic. *he dropped his bow, ran to her, picked her up, spun her around & they kissed* Oh Sonic, I've missed you so.

Sonic: No one believed me. But I knew.

Sally: You can't stay.

Sonic: Can't stay? No, I'll never let you out of my sight again.

Sally: Listen to me, Sonic.

Scourge:*off-screen* Sally!

Sally: Oh no.

Sonic: Who is that? What's going on?

Sally: He has me under a spell.

Sonic: Who does?

Scourge:*off-screen* Sally!

Sonic: Let him come! I'll -

Sally:*talking his arm* No! He has great power! You must go!

Sonic: Your coming with me.

Sally: I can't! When the sun rises tomorrow, I'll turn back into a swan. Please, Sonic, you have to trust me, go.

Sonic: There must be someway to break the spell.

Sally: Oh, there is. You must make a vow of everlasting love.

Sonic: I make it. It's all I've ever wanted.

Sally: You must prove it to the world.

Sonic: How? How?

Sally: I don't know!

Scourge:*off-screen* Sally!

Sally: Go!

*Sonic was about to leave, but then an idea popped in his head*

Sonic: The ball! Tomorrow night, come to the castle. Before the whole world I will make a vow of everlasting love.

Scourge:*off-screen* Sally!

Sally: I'm coming! *to Sonic* Go!

Sonic: Tomorrow night.

Sally: Yes. Tomorrow night. Now go.

*He threw something to her. She caught & opened her hand. It was her locket*

Scourge:*off-screen* Sally! *comes out of the bushes**on-screen* Didn't you hear me calling?

Sally: I . . . I . . .

Scourge: I thought I heard voices.

*He moved some reeds & saw Chip, who played dead*

Sally: Voices?

Scourge: Yes, voices.

Sally: Well . . . I, uh . . .

Scourge: You what?

Sally: I've decided to become your Queen.

*All 3 animals gasped. Chip fainted*

Scourge: Really? *he walks up to her & puts his arm around her waist* I knew you'd eventually come around. But . . . *let's go of her* Before we start planning our wedding, dearest. You wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to, would you? *he pulled Sonic's bow out from his jacket. Sally & her friends gasped. Chip fainted again* "Come to the ball?" "I will make a vow of everlasting love..." *laughs* Thought you could fool me, did you?

*He threw the bow into the lake*

Sally: I will never be yours! You demon! I will marry Prince Sonic and you cannot stop me!

Scourge: Oh, I hate to tell you this, Sally, *he grabbed her wrist, squeezed it until she loosened her grip, & took her locket* But you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night.

Sally: If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me.

Scourge: No! I don't think so. You see, you've forgotten one very important thing about tomorrow night . . . There is no moon.

*She looked at the crescent moon & realized what he meant. She fell to her knees on the shore of the lake & cried*

* * *

*The doors to the crumbling castle burst open. Scourge & Carrotia walked in*

Scourge: No matter what they do, I'll always be one step ahead. But, on the other hand. That goody-two-shoes Prince and his vow could spoil everything. I'm gonna have to get rid of him, but how? . . . Wait, the vow . . . *grabs Carrotia by the shoulders* I'll trick Sonic into giving his vow to the wrong Princess. *Carrotia flutters her eyelashes at him* That's it! I'll make you look like Sally. Well, it'll take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it in the end. 'Cause if he gives his vow to the wrong girl, Sally will die. And I'll finish Sonic off myself. Ooh, I love it. I mean, this is really classy. This is me!

*A spotlight shined on him*

*Scourge singing*

Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking

*He made the ground crumble under Carrotia's feet*

When I'm King they'll treat me with respect

*Carrotia kissed his feet*

I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking

*He blew 3 pink heart bubbles & Carrotia popped them*

So much for politically correct

*He created a red carpet & with a snap of his fingers, the castle was restored*

Up til now

I've pulled my punches

I intend

To eat their lunches

No more Mr. Nice Guy

Not for me

*He created a bunch of wealthy looking people having a dinner party & he decided to crash it. Carrotia saw Dave among them & fell in love with him. She ran up to kiss him, but Scourge grabbed her*

If you think

That I'm hard hearted

Well, Lamby Pie

I haven't even started

*He zapped a statue of 3 girls & it came to life (a female red fox, a female purple swallow, & a female yellow fox with orange hair & teal eyes, all wearing green dresses (look up "Princess Jupiter" by "IlariaSometimes" on "DeviantArt")*

*Scourge, Fiona, Wave, & Mindy LaTour singing*

No more Mr. Nice Guy

No sire

*He created the royal orchestra & used his magic to ruin their performance*

*Scourge singing*

Soon as my witchcraft

Has zinged 'em

I'll gain control of the Kingdom

*He made Sally appear next to him & turned her back into a swan*

As for Sally

Well that's tragic

'Cause I'm going back

*Scourge, Fiona, Wave, & Mindy LaTour singing*

To that old black magic

*He made a royal ball appear & turned it into a rock concert*

*Scourge singing*

Good behavior

It's so much duller

Time to show

My one true color

*Scourge, Fiona, Wave, & Mindy LaTour singing*

Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's

History

Carrotia: Yeah!

*He conjured up a punching bag with Sonic's face on it & he punched it so hard it went flying*

*Scourge singing*

Vengeance is what

I believe in

I don't get mad

I get even

*He then made Sally with a ball & chain on her ankle*

Sally can't get to the ball

'Cause I won't bring her

So I'll zap up a date

*With a wave of his hand, Scourge turned Carrotia into Sally (wearing a black & red dress (look up "Peach - Odette (Outfit #5)" by " KatLime " on "DeviantArt"))*

*Scourge, Fiona, Wave, & Mindy LaTour singing*

That's a real dead ringer

*With another zap she was wearing Sally's locket*

*Scourge singing*

Up to no good

I love plotting

'Cause I'm so good

When I'm rotten

*Scourge, Fiona, Wave, & Mindy LaTour singing*

No more Mr. Nice Guy

Wait and see

*Fiona, Wave, & Mindy LaTour singing*

Wait and see

*He created a royal ball & started pulling pranks on everyone*

*Scourge singing*

I'll become that nasty

Naughty

Petty

Spiteful

Wicked

Wayward

Way delightful

Bad guy I was born to be

Carrotia: One more time!

*She started dancing with Dave & Scourge grabbed him & started to mess with him*

*Scourge singing*

Lying

Loathsome

*With Fiona, Wave, & Mindy LaTour*

Never tender

*By himself*

Indiscreet

*With Fiona, Wave, & Mindy LaTour*

Repeat offender

*He then swung Dave around, let him go, & he went flying*

*By himself*

No more Mr. Nice Guy

That's not me

*Fiona, Wave, & Mindy LaTour singing*

Do do do

*Carrotia was with Dave on the calendar until Scourge snapped his fingers, the girls turned back into statues, & castle was back to a crumbling state*

Scourge: Thank you, thank you, thank you *laughs*


	7. Princesses on Parade

Princesses on Parade

* * *

*The next day, at Queen Bernadette's castle, the servants were getting everything ready for the ball. Shadow entered the room*

Sonic: Mom, have you seen . . .

Queen Bernadette: Oh, Sonic.

*Sees the flowers on the table*

Sonic: What are these?

Queen Bernadette: Roses

Sonic: They're red.

Queen Bernadette: Of course they're red.

Sonic: But Mom, I don't want red roses. *he took the roses out of the vase* I want white, like a swan. Have you seen Tails?

*He gave the flowers to the Queen*

Queen Bernadette: No.

Sonic: Has anyone seen Tails? *stops a servant holding a tray of horderves* Would you feed this to a swan?

Servant: I . . .

*He shook his head*

Sonic:*gives the tray back to the servant* Take it back. Something light. Something fresh. *hears the music* No, no, no. Uncle Chuck, hold it.

Uncle Chuck: What's wrong?

Sonic: Tonight the music should be played rubato. Soft and graceful. Like a swan.

Uncle Chuck: A swan?

Sonic: Have you ever seen a swan, Uncle Chuck?

Uncle Chuck: Of course I've seen a swan.

Sonic: If you could play a swan, what would it sound like? *Charles motioned to a trumpet player, who played a note. he laughed* Soft and graceful, Uncle Chuck. *he turned back to his Mother* Where is Tails?

Queen Bernadette: No one has seen him, Sonic.

Sonic: You're kidding! Who's gonna be my best man?

Queen Bernadette: Best…? You mean? *he just winked at her* You - oh - Sonic! Oh!

*The orchestra started playing a beautiful waltz*

Sonic: There you go, Uncle Chuck. That's the stuff. Come on, Mom.

*He then grabbed her & danced with her all around the room*

Queen Bernadette: *laughs* Don't be so secretive, Sonic, tell me who she is.

*She was so happy that her son had found a bride. Sonic threw the roses into the air*

* * *

*That night, in the crumbling castle's dungeon, Sally was sitting in a lake. Scourge was watching her from a window above her. He then threw a bunch of roses down to her*

Scourge: It really does hurt that I have to lock you up, Sally. It hurts me deep. But then, a King does have to make tough decisions. You understand, don't you? *Sally just destroyed the roses* Aargh! Now your mad at me again, darn it! I just can't do a thing right. Head full of pudding! Well, I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. Hmm . . . I know! If you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you! Let's see . . . The first thing you need is . . . A man. *Sally glared at him* The Prince is busy, of course, but I think I can arrange a substitute.

*A door opened next to him & Carrotia pushed in Tails. Sally's eyes went wide*

Tails: No, please, I beg you, please!

Scourge: Poor guy. Found him wandering in the woods*

*Carrotia pushed Tails into the water. Sally saved him & helped him grab a chain*

Tails: Aaah! No, help! Help! Don't go!

Scourge: Wish I could stay. If I don't leave now late. That's tacky. *he was about to close the window, came back when he saw Sally look up sad* D - Don't give me that look, missy! Had to be sneaky, didn't you!? Had to drag your weakling Prince into it, didn't you!? That's fine with me, just fine with me!

*He slammed the window closed. Outside the castle, Puffin, Tommy, & Chip were standing next to the moat, worried about their friend*

* * *

*At Bernadette's castle, the ball was beginning as the guests were already arriving. Most were arriving by carriage. Some were arriving by gondola (one of them was a female orange echidna). A carriage pulled up to the front of the castle steps & a footman helped a female white bat with black wings out*

*Footmen singing*

Every single Princess

On the planet

*A female yellow mongoose with purple hair & a female yellow cat with black hair walked up the steps to the front door*

Prayed to be invited

To the ball

*The footmen then helped 3 Princesses out of their carriages (a plant girl with pale peach skin, green hair, blue eyes, & wearing a green dress, a female white, brown eyed rabbit, & a female fuschia, pink haired, blue eyed hedgehog)*

Every Portia

Guinevere

And Janet

*They then helped 2 Princesses out of their gondolas (a female purple fish, & a blonde hedgehog)*

Would come by coach

Or boat to be here

Most would swim the

Moat to be here

Just to be at

This historic gala

Girls would walk

Or run

Or even crawl

*They then helped a female brown & black lynx out of her carriage*

Rumor is that at this

Joyous scene tonight

The Prince will likely

Choose his future Queen tonight

*She made her way into the ballroom. The room was filled with people. Dave made his way through the crowd*

Dave: Uh, excuse me. Oh, excuse me. *he opened the door to find the Queen & her son getting ready. Bernadette was wearing a pink gown & gold crown (look up "Peach - Melee" by " KatLime " on " DeviantArt " ) & Shadow was wearing (look up "Prince Sonic - Cosium Outfits - Formal Suit" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt")* *clears throat* Excuse me, Your Highness!

Queen Bernadette: Yes, yes, Chamberlain.

Dave: It's getting rather crowded.

Queen Bernadette: Very well, you may begin the introductions. And Chamberlain?

Dave: Yes.

Queen Bernadette: No mistakes this time. Everything must be perfect.

Dave: Oh no no no, oh yes, no no no, madam, everything will be p-p-perfect. *laughs nervously*

*He closed the door*

Queen Bernadette: Promise me, Sonic, you'll tell me who it is the moment she arrives.

Sonic: Don't worry, Mom, you'll know. Believe me, you'll know.

* * *

*Back at the lake, Puffin, Tommy, & Chip were standing by the moat, trying to figure out a plan save Sally. Suddenly, Puffin gasped*

Tommy: What?

Puffin: It's coming.

Chip: What is?

Puffin: An idea! A substantial idea! A large, colossal idea!

Tommy: Sounds big.

Puffin: I got it! Ha! Water leaks into the dungeon, right? Well, if there's a leak, there must be a hole. We find the hole, make it bigger, and KAPOW! She's loose.

Chip: I think your forgetting two things.

*He made chomping sounds & pointed to the alligators in the moat*

Tommy: His Majesty's got a point.

Puffin: Not to worry. Now, first we need a scout.

Chip: Are you crazy? Who's going to jump into this moat?

Puffin: He's going to have to be a good swimmer.

Chip: I should say do.

Speed: He's got to be small, too.

Chip: Teeny weeny, not to be seen.

Puffin: And it wouldn't hurt if he had magic to disguise himself*

Chip: Precisely. Small, good swimmer, magical. Good grief, you're talking about me?!

*Puffin singing*

You're off on a mission

You're tough

In good condition

A hero, warts and all

No fear

Chip: No! Definitely not! Absolutely not! I can't hear you! I can't hear you!

* * *

*Back at the ball, the Queen was about to begin the introductions*

Queen Bernadette: Thank you. Oh, thank you. Now, I know that some of you just abhor beauty pageants, but having been a puff puff girl myself way back in "39". Ah, I just couldn't resist. Girls. And a-one, a-two, a-one, two, three!

*A curtain opened & 2 Iines of Princesses wearing sparkling white dresses were behind it. Dave slid in front of them*

*Dave singing*

Beauty and glamor

In breeding a match

*Chorus singing*

Princesses on parade

*Dave singing*

Lovely

Enthralling

And all unattached

Those hoi polloi and

Those well-bred agree

Each enjoy a royal pedigree

*Sonic stood in a crowd of Mothers waving to their daughters*

*Chorus singing*

Born for success

*Dave singing*

Each possess a spark

Each remarkable maid

Boy oh boy

These royal highnesses

All have pluses

They've no minuses

Gaze upon

*Chorus singing*

These Princesses on parade

*Dave then pulled a rope & a curtain opened. A female yellow & white rabbit, with blue eyes stepped out*

Uncle Chuck: This Princess comes from Colchester, where corn and cotton grows. She plays croquet and harpsichord and sews her own clothes. *next came a female lavender cat with yellow eyes* Blaze, isn't known to take the path of least resistance. *the orange echidna & the brown & black lynx got in front of her. she pushed them out of the way & front flipped down the red carpet towards the Prince* She hails from south-east Franistan and came the farthest distance. *a female pink hedgehog with green eyes came out next* Amy lives to help the world, she finds no task to menial. And all the other hopeful girls think she's the most congenial *finally a female grayish purple, white, & dark blue wolf with hark blue white streaked hair & blue eyes riding a horse & wearing a dress made of armor* Lupe is from Studgart, where our swords and armors' made. Gaze upon!

*Chorus singing*

Princesses on parade

This is the likely occasion

When the heir to the throne

Picks a wife

*Princesses singing*

This may be the day

That Prince Sonic will say

*Dave singing*

Where have you been all my life

*All the Princesses fainted*

*Chorus singing*

Brilliant

Beguiling

The smiling brigade

*Dave singing*

Princesses on parade

*Chorus singing*

Each the pride

Of her community

Each a golden opportunity

*Princesses singing*

Just the thought that

Crown Prince Sonic

Makes this choice

And he's hysterical

*Chorus singing*

Gaze upon

Heap

Praise upon

Dave: These radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzling!

*Chorus singing*

Princesses on parade

*The audience went wild. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that made everyone turn. Dave gasped*

Queen Bernadette: Chamberlain. All who were invited are present, are they not?

Dave: Well, yes, I mean, well . . .

*The door knocked again. He gasped*

Queen Bernadette: Open the door! Chamberlain.

*Dave ran up to the door*

Dave: How could it possibly be? I checked my list. It's the milkman, it must be the milkman. *he opened the door & gasped. Standing there was Sally wearing a black & red dress. Sonic smiled. She secretly sent a wink to Dave* Well, it's not the milkman.

*She made her way down the stairs & silently made her way to Sonic. Everyone turned to look at her & made a path for her*

Queen Bernadette: Oh! Oh no, it can't be! *she pushed her way through the crowd* Excuse me, pardon me, could you, please, I've got to get through. Oh, oh, yes, she's lovely, isn't she? Queen coming through here, excuse me, excuse me. *she got to Charles* Charles! Charles, who is it? Do you know her?

Uncle Chuck: I don't know.

*She grabbed him by the collar & started shaking him*

Queen Bernadette: Come now, Charles, I know he confides in you. Who is it?

Uncle Chuck: I promise, I've never seen her before. Although she does look a great deal like . . .

Queen Bernadette: But it couldn't be . . . Could it?

*Sally walked up to Sonic*

Sonic: Oh, I was so worried . . . I almost thought -

Fake Sally: Nothing could keep me away.

*He snapped his fingers, the music began, & they danced*


	8. Rescue

Rescue

* * *

*Back at the lake, the 3 animals were putting their plan into action*

Puffin: Okay, Tommy will draw the gators away then you'll get a runnin' start and make a *Pew!" for that hole.

Chip: "If" I can find it, and "if" the alligators don't chew me before I get there.

Puffin: Don't worry. Tommy will rush to help.

*He turned Chip's head towards Tommy, who was entering the water*

Chip: Ah yes, Mister Molasses will rush to help. Suddenly I'm full of comfort.

Puffin: Well, all right. Stretch out.

Chip: How do I get myself talked into these things?

*Puffin looked at Tommy, who gave him the "Ok" sign*

Puffin: All right, all right. To your mark.

Tommy:*to the alligators* Hey, you old leatherheads, come and get me. Come on, bug eyes!

*The alligators started chasing him*

Puffin: Perfect, perfect. Right. Are you ready? Go! Get set? *Chip started flying towards the moat* Faster, faster!

Chip: Sure, go on, Chip, race to your death!

*One of the alligators saw him coming towards the water. He stopped & fell in. The alligator came towards him. He tried get out, but couldn't. He started swimming away, but not as fast as Tommy, who was like a torpedo*

Tommy: Get moving, slowpoke.

Chip: Slowpoke!?

*While Tommy kept the alligators busy, Chip tried to find an opening in the wall*

Tommy: Any luck?

*Chip tried to squeeze his body through a crack in the wall. Suddenly, one of the alligators saw him & went charging after him. It hit the wall & sent him flying into Sally's cell. He was sent bouncing off the walls, stopping on a chain*

Sally: Chip!?

Chip:*dizzily* To the rescue, mademoiselle!

* * *

*Outside, Tommy jumped out of the water & spun around*

Puffin: There's the signal! All right, Puffin, time to brush up on the divin' technique. *he dove into the water**to the alligators* Yoo hoo! Those turtles are tough eatin'. How about a little white meat, eh? Good for the heart!

*While the alligators chased him, Tommy dug a hole in the wall*

* * *

*Chip saw him & swam up to tell Sally*

Chip: We broke through. Let's go!

Sally: Thank you, Chip. Oh, and when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss.

*Chip cheered. She swam towards Tails & tried to get him to do come with her*

Tails: What is it? W - What're you doing? *she pulled on his shirt* No! No, get away!

*Chip whistled. He dived into the water. Sally looked at Tails & dived*

Tommy: I'll tell you when. *he went through the hole. Puffin gave him a thumbs up* Lets go.

*They went through the hole, the alligators started chasing Sally. Tommy grabbed one by the tail*

Tommy: Friends call me Tommy.

*The other one was about to chomp down on her, but Puffin saved her as they exited the water*

Puffin: Go Sally, go! Hoo hoo!

*Sally flew away towards the castle. Hoping to warn Sonic*


	9. Wrong Vows

Wrong Vows

* * *

*Back at the royal ball, Sonic was still dancing with the fake Sally*

Sonic: Something about you seems . . . I don't know, different.

*The fake took out the real Sally's locket*

Fake Sally: Don't worry. After tonight, everything will be perfect.

*He put it around her neck*

Sonic: Yes, yes of course. *to Charles* Uncle Chuck, I'd like to make an announcement. Stop the music.

*Charles raised his hands to stop the music. Hamlin didn't see him & kept playing. Jack hit him on the head with a drumstick*

* * *

*The real Sally flew through the forest as fast as she could. Hoping to reach Sonic's castle before it was too late*

* * *

*Shadow & the fake Sally bowed to each other & walked to the center of the ballroom*

* * *

*Sally reached the castle & flew up to the ballroom windows. She looked in & gasped in horror when she saw the fake version of her standing next to Sonic*

Sonic: Kings and Queens . . . Ladies and gentlemen . . . Mom. *the Queen had tears in her eyes* I have an announcement to make: Today I have found my bride.

*The crowd cheered. Sally frantically tapped the glass with her beak, trying to get Sonic's attention*

Sally: No, Sonic! No! She's a trick!

Sonic: I present her to you as the future queen of our fair Kingdom. And as proof of my love for her. *the fake Sally noticed the swan in the window & took Sonic's hand in her's smiling* I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth. *she then put her head on his shoulder* Before you and before the world.

*The real Sally flew around back to a kitchen window. she tapped on it trying to get someone's attention. But the servants there only thought one of them was being rude*

Maids:*to a butler* SSSH!

*She flew to a basement door, but found it locked. She then went to a pipe that lead to a water fountain, but it was blocked by a grate. She flew back to the ballroom windows*

Sonic: I make a vow of everlasting love . . .

Sally: SONIC!

Sonic: To Sally.

Abigail: NOOOOOOO!

*The guests went wild with cheers. Bernadette & Charles hugged each other. Suddenly, all the windows burst open. Then the front door burst open. Scourge stood at the opening with lightning flashing behind him*

*Scourge singing*

No more Mr. Nice Guy

No sire

*Sonic kept the fake Sally from going towards him & went up to him, himself*

Scourge: Hello, Your Highness.

Sonic: Who are you?

Scourge: So, went and pledged your love to another, eh?

Sonic: What are you talking about? This is Sally.

Scourge: Sorry. But she's mine now.

Sonic: It's you! You have no power here! I made a vow! A vow of everlasting love!

*Scourge just burst out laughing*

Scourge: You made a vow, all right! A vow of everlasting . . . Death!

*He sent out a blast of magic that hit the fake Sally, sending her to the floor*

Sonic: No! Sally!

*He ran to her & picked her up. But instead of seeing Sally's face, he saw Carrotia's*

Scourge: You should have just left her to me. Now, Sally will die.

*He pointed to one of the windows. Sonic turned to that window & saw a swan flying away*

Sonic: Sally! *Abigail flew back to the lake, feeling weaker & weaker with every flap. he changed into his adventure clothes and rode his pasha after her* Sally!

Scourge:*off-screen* She's fading fast, Your Highness.

Sonic: No!

*Sally was getting weaker & weaker by the minute as she flew back to the lake*

* * *

*Scourge's evil laughter echoed throughout the forest. Back at the lake, Puffin, Tommy, & Chip were waiting nervously for Sally*

Puffin: Something's gone wrong.

* * *

*Even Tails heard it in the dungeon*

* * *

*Sonic stopped at a wall of thorns*

Scourge:*off-screen* If you hurry, Your Highness, I'll let you see her one. Last. Time.

*When his pasha wouldn't go through, he had to jump off & cut it with his sword*

* * *

*In the dungeons, Tails dove under the water & swam through the hole Tommy had opened*

* * *

Chip: There she is!

*All 3 turned to see Sally slowly flying towards them, looking every ill*

Tommy: I don't think she's gonna make it.

Chip: This way, Sally!

Puffin: Oh, keep coming, girl . . . Come on, now.

*Her wings slightly touched to water as she flew towards the shore. Her friends ran to where she had landed. She was laying on her back. Suddenly, she turned back to her true form*


	10. Great Animal

Great Animal

* * *

*Sonic arrived at the lake, to find Sally laying on the ground, completely still. Her 3 friends were standing nearby*

Sonic: Sally! *he ran to her & gathered her in his arms* Oh, what have I done to you? Forgive me, Sally . . . Forgive me.

*He hugged her tight. She slowly moved opened her eyes*

Sally:*whispering* Sonic?

Sonic: Yes, Sally. I'm here.

Sally:*whispering* Sonic . . . I feel so weak. I think I'm . . .

Sonic: No, you'll live, Sally. The vow I made was for you.

Sally:*whispering* I know . . . *she put her hand to his face* I love you, Sonic . . .

*She closed her eyes & went limp in his grip*

Sally: Sally . . . Sally! Sally! I made the vow for her. Do you hear? THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!

Scourge: Will you quite screaming? Your hurting my ears.

*Sonic stood up & stomped towards him in rage*

Sonic: Don't let her die!

Scourge: Is that a treat?

Sonic:*grabbing Scourge by the collar* Don't you dare let her die!

Scourge: Oh, it "is" a treat.

Sonic: You're the only one with the power, now DO IT!

*Scourge punched him off of him*

Scourge: Only if you defeat . . . Me.

*He threw a ball of red magic on the ground & turned into a red dragon*

Sonic: The Great Animal!

Chip: I'm betting on the Animal.

*Sonic pulled out his sword*

Sonic: No! *Scourge pinned him to the ground. he threw dirt in his face & slashed at him, scratching his wing* I won't let her die!

*Scourge grinned & took to the sky. Sonic searched the sky for him, but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, Scourge swooped down on him from behind. he pinned him to the ground again & broke his sword with his teeth. Sonic then picked up a large stone & smashed it into the Scourge's foot, making him let go of him. Puffin suddenly got an idea*

Puffin: The bow! Sonic's bow! *he grabbed Chip* Swim to the bottom of the lake and get the bow! *he threw Chip into the lake. Scourge then grabbed Sonic & lifted him into the air. he then threw him towards the ground, but catches him before he hits the ground & throws him into a tree. Sonic grabbed a tree branch & tried to use it as a weapon. meanwhile, Chip found the bow at the bottom of the lake. Scourge then crashed into the tree, making Sonic fall to the ground & hit his head. he lost consciousness. Chip tried to pull it out of the mud, but it wouldn't budge. suddenly, Tommy came & quickly swam to the surface. Scourge was getting ready to deal the final blow when they reached the surface* Throw it! Oh, throw it, throw it!

*Tommy threw the bow & Chip towards the shore, he landed right in front of Sonic. Chip flew over to him shook him awake*

Chip: Wake up, wake up! Hello! *Sonic woke up* Goodbye!

*Sonic reached for his bow, but didn't find any arrows on his back. The dragon was closing in on him*

Tails:*off-screen* Oh please . . .

Sonic: Tails?

Tails: Oh please, oh please, oh please . . . Now!

*He shot an arrow at Sonic's back. He caught it & shot it straight at Scourge's chest. It hit him, he fell down straight into the lake & exploded in a burst of magic. Tails fainted. The 3 animals cheered. Sonic went back to Sally & hugged her*

Sonic: Forgive me, Sally . . . Forgive me. I only wanted to break the spell. To prove my love. I love you for your kindness and courage. I always have.

*He kissed her forehead & held her close. Suddenly, she began to move*

Sally: Sonic?

Sonic: Sally!

Sally: Oh, Sonic.

*They hugged each other*

Puffin: Well, there you have it. Everlasting love.


	11. Everlasting Love

Everlasting Love

* * *

*A month later, wedding bells chimed as Sonic (wearing his formal suit) & Sally (wearing a white wedding dress with long sleeves (look up "Peach - Cinderella (Wedding Dress II)" by "KatLime" on "DeviantArt") & a veil with a really long train) came out of the church, arm in arm. A footman put a tiara on Sally's head. Sonic's late Father's crown was put on his head by another footman. The entire Kingdom cheered as the newlyweds walked through the village. Dave held Sonic's cape & Carrotia held Sally's veil. They looked at each other, blushed, & shared a kiss*

Tails: Well, Uncle Chuck, old man, I suppose you owe me an apology. After all, if it weren't for me, the Great Animal would still be alive.

*A shadow began to look over him from behind*

Uncle Chuck:*gasp* Dear me, no . . .

Tails: What?

Uncle Chuck: The Great Animal! It's alive! *Tails fainted. the was shadow was actually the Queen, with her hair styled to look like a swan* Bernadette.

Queen Bernadette: Charles.

*High above the village, Puffin was flying in front of a flock of wild swans*

Puffin: I don't care if everyone else does have the day off. The Prince wants a fighting air force and it's my job to get you birds in shape. you're in Puffin's army now. General Puffin.

* * *

*That night, at the newly restored castle near the lake, a ball was being held. Sally was in the garden with Tommy & Chip*

Chip: I am ready for my kiss, Princess.

Sally: Now don't be too disappointed, Chip, if nothing happens.

Chip: Finally, after all these years, I shall return to my throne.

Tommy: Don't forget to write.

Chip: You still don't believe me, so you?

Tommy: The only thing your gonna turn is red.

*Chip rolled his eyes & stepped in Sally's hand*

Chip: Well, I'm ready Sally. *she kissed his cheek. his eyes started to swirl different colors. then he jumped into the air. he landed on the ground, but he was still a winged chihuahua* Voila! Well, Tommy, what do you have to say now?

Tommy: Uh . . .

Chip: That's what I thought. And now if you don't mind, I've got some schmoozing to do.

*He walked over to a pond & adjusted his collar. In the water, he saw a male redish-brown, blonde haired, blue eyed coyote , but it was really the reflection of a real coyote standing over him. They both walked away in different directions*

Sally: Would you like a kiss too, Tommy?

Tommy: Nah. I'm happy as a turtle.

* * *

*Chip walked into the ballroom & up to a female fuschia pink, pink haired, blue eyed Hedgehog*

Chip: Bonjour, madam. *the hedgehog screamed & fainted* Aha! The ladies still fall for me.

* * *

*Later, Sonic & Sally were walking through the garden hand in hand. They stopped on a bridge with full moon behind them*

Sally: Will you love, Sonic, till the day I die?

Sonic: No. Much longer than than, Sally. Much longer.

*They shared a kiss as a flock was wild swans flew over their heads*

**THE END**


End file.
